BrotherLoverMine
by FeatherTouch
Summary: Sam discovers a bit of a kink one night at a bar. Follows "Take Care of What's Mine" and is part of the Silver Choker verse. WINCEST. COMPLETE.


Sam let a slow smile spread over his face. Leaning back in the seat he stretched his long legs in front of him and watched the show while waiting on dinner. Loosening the tie around his neck he unbuttoned the top of his shirt so he could run one finger around the cool silver of the choker circling his neck. He met Dean's gaze, holding it while he ran barely the tip of his tongue over his lips.

Dean literally lifted his lips in a silent snarl. Sam could practically hear the comments he was sure were inside Dean's head from across the room. Glaring at him, Dean dipped his head to the vacant space beside him and mouthed the word, _now_.

Sipping on his beer, Sam held up the one page menu, raised his free hand in an innocent gesture of indecision, mouthing back, _just ordered, but I'll share_.

He was sure there were wisps of steam from Dean's ears about then.

Dean loved him. Dean would forgive him. Well, Sam might have to provide the proper amount of inspiration and groveling _then_ Dean would forgive him. As if he needed an excuse to let Dean have his way with him.

He did feel sorry for his brother…for all of about three seconds. Making sure Dean was watching, Sam shifted around, flung one knee up onto the booth seat and let his legs drop apart. He moved his free hand to hover just over his crotch, wiggling his fingers back and forth for Dean to see.

Poor Dean visibly groaned and threw another dart. Sam grinned wider.

The woman next to Dean ran her fingers through the hair over his ear and leaned close to lick at that same ear. Jerking his head sideways, Sam plainly saw Dean's lips form the word _stop_. He shot Sam another glare which Sam shrugged off. Having a moment of absolutely glorious inspiration, Sam pulled his cell phone out and dialed.

On cue, Dean held up one finger in his assailant's direction and answered the phone, giving Sam a curious look.

"I can feel how my boxers slide over my cock now that it's shaved clean." Sam nearly swallowed his tongue trying not to laugh out loud at Dean's expression and quirked eyebrow.

Dean shook his head, fisted his phone so hard his knuckles went white and threw another dart. The hunt they'd just finished had depleted their funds, Dean was replenishing. Sam was watching, because Dean was damn hot in hustler mode. The woman beside Dean thought so too. She was coming onto Sam's brother like some kind of cat in heat and simply not getting the hint Dean wasn't interested, even after Dean had pointed to Sam with a definite gesture that indicated they were a _they_.

Another glare aimed at Sam, which morphed to a sort of desperate plea for help. Since Sam had let Dean know he wanted this thing with his brother to be them and them alone he had to admit, Dean seemed very happy with Sam as his only partner.

Sam dialed his phone again, grinning when Dean's lip curled up as he answered, "What? You know you could actually help—" His words stopped abruptly when Sam spoke.

"I want to feel how warm your fingers and tongue are against the bare skin of my cock." Sam gave a little wriggle of his ass over the seat.

Dean coughed. Sam heard the woman beside Dean ask, "Who is that, baby I can make you forget them." Sam rolled his eyes and sipped his beer.

"It's my little brother." Dean ground out. "My _collared_ little brother who is my sub, I _own_ his ass which I am going to strip bare and fuck straight into the mattress when get him to our motel."

Sam sprayed his beer all over the table, shut off his phone and shoved it into his pocket. Dean's smile turned predatory, his eyes smoldered and twinkled. Sam's dick jumped up and took immediate notice.

Huh. _Oh_.

Dean had just announced that not only was he sleeping with a man, he was sleeping with a man who was his brother. Sam's cock twitched again, did a little happy dance which shoved bare skin against the rough zipper of his trousers barely protected by the cotton of his boxers.

Well…_gee_…

Sam gulped down a swallow and fumbled with his beer for something to do with his hands. What was the big deal anyway? They weren't the only gay couple in this bar, he was sure. So what if they were brothers? It wasn't as if they could reproduce or anything.

He saw Dean lean back, after taking the winning shot and collecting some cash. He turned to the annoying woman beside him and Sam plainly saw Dean's lips as he spoke, telling her to watch this.

Sam's phone buzzed. He jumped, feeling his cheeks flush bright red. This simply wasn't funny anymore. Dean's head cocked to one side and his eyes narrowed. Sam obediently fished out his phone, "Hel—hello?"

"Pull your zipper down, don't unbutton the waistband. Use one finger and stroke yourself through your underwear, _brother_."

Sam gasped. His cock cheered and his hand did exactly as told even without actual permission from Sam's brain. The feeling of material rubbing over his aching, shaved clean cock made him hiss, but not whine. He absolutely did _not_ whine. Much.

"See," Dean was speaking to the woman beside him, but really talking to Sam through the phone, "He's really pretty well trained and he loves it when he's got no control. Dontcha, Sammy, little _brother_?"

Sam squeaked something resembling a yes. The woman's eyes went saucer wide. Dean grinned and licked his lips.

"What my _brother_ really gets off on is me sucking him till he wants to explode, but not letting him cum, not till I'm damn good and ready. Dontcha, Sammy?"

Sam jerked a nod. When Dean cleared his throat, Sam managed to get his voice to work whimpering, "Yes, Dean."

Leaning over as if imparting the secrets of the universe to this woman, Dean said, "But what he really adores is my cock up his ass, throbbing and cumming hard. Isn't that right, Sammy?" The bastard chuckled. "Take your hand out of your pants. Sit up straight and sit _still_. Shut the fuck up while I play another game."

Taking his own sweet time, Dean played another game of darts, glancing every few minutes at Sam. He left Sam like that for what seemed an eternity. Sam was convinced Dean knew how his precum oozed from the tip of his cock and leaked slowly down his skin making him want to moan and press his hand to his hard, aching length. When his food arrived he barely paid it any attention.

Finally, _finally_, Dean sauntered through the bar and slid into the seat beside Sam, shoving his legs over so he could press his legs completely against Sam's

"Y-you told that woman we're brothers." Sam managed to stammer out.

Dean grinned and snatched some of Sam's uneaten fries, swirled them in the ketchup before shoving them in his mouth. "Yeah," he said as he chewed, "I did. Hot?"

"Apparently." Sam mumbled.

Sliding even closer, Dean put one arm around Sam's shoulders, his fingers dipping under the hair along the back of Sam's neck then rubbing down to his choker, gliding back and forth a few times. "Here's the thing," his other hand stopped stuffing fries into his mouth and dropped to Sam's lap and open zipper. "This isn't a fetish bar and not a gay bar, just a regular joint, so unless you want to get into a fight with your dick hanging out, I suggest you be very, very quiet."

Sam actually felt his eyes widen at Dean's words. In the next instant he felt Dean's fingers rub against his cock through his boxers. Up, down, around, until Sam had to bite down hard on his lower lip to keep from screaming. The hand on his neck rubbed lightly, one finger tracing the shell of Sam's ear in the same steady rhythm as the one against his cock.

A soft keening escaped despite Sam's best efforts. "Dean," okay, he whined, "Please. Go, can we go?"

Dean's finger worked inside his boxers, the wonderful feel of skin against skin sending jolts through Sam. His hips gave a jerk. Dean chuckled and dipped his finger farther down lightly tracing Sam's balls for a few minutes then circling his entrance. Leaning in close so Sam could feel Dean's warm breath on him, his lips barely touching Sam's skin Dean whispered, "You liked it when I told that woman I owned you. You also liked it a few nights ago when I made you cum in that diner; make a huge mess in your pants."

Sam could only nod. It was the truth after all. "I like it better when you're inside me." He panted out, gaze shifting to Dean right before he leaned over and kissed the corner of Dean's mouth, licked his lower lip and pulled his head back, looking up at Dean from under lashes and bangs.

"Mmmm…" Dean rumbled and smiled. Withdrawing his hands, he threw some money on the table. "Zip up." He scooted to the end of the booth and walked away, not waiting for Sam.

Barely able to make his shaking hands work the zipper, or his wobbly legs carry his weight, Sam followed his brother. Dean stopped outside the bar door, stood in the cool, clear night and stretched. He glanced sideways as Sam stopped beside him. Twisting his torso side to side, Dean's back snapped and popped, he moaned appreciatively. Without any comment he walked around the side of the building and down a dark alley, Sam two steps behind him.

Without warning Dean turned and shoved Sam against the wall, eyes glinting in the moonlight, wicked smile spreading over his face. He stepped closer, hands grasping Sam's belt he yanked it open. Next his trousers and boxers were pulled down. Dean spun him around, catching Sam's hips so he didn't fall. His feet tangled in his own clothes. Hips pulled away from the wall, Sam's fingertips barely brushed the cold brick.

Sam gasped when Dean wound Sam's tie around his hand and yanked back. It wasn't enough to cut off his air, but enough to make him suck hard to get air. Putting one foot down on the trousers puddled around Sam's ankles Dean had him immobile.

"The next time I tell you to move your ass and sit beside me…" Dean's open palm came down hard on Sam's ass with each word lurching him forward into the pressure of the tie against his neck. "You'll damn well do it." Winding his free arm around Sam's chest, Dean's fingers skimmed up until his fingertips pressed lightly against Sam's lips. Sam's hips wiggled back into Dean's body, he _wanted_.

Brushing his fingers back and forth, Dean pulled back on the tie, making Sam work harder for air, while he pressed Sam between the wall and his own weight. The feel of Dean's jeans scraping roughly over his stinging ass made him want to gasp, but the tie around his neck stopped the sound. He shoved back against Dean and at the same time opened his mouth, sucking Dean's fingers inside. Twirling his tongue around and over Dean's fingers, Sam sucked lightly and groaned when they were pulled away.

Dean stepped back and a rush of cool air filled the warm space he'd taken up against Sam's back. A second later two of Dean's fingers were pushing against Sam's entrance then beyond the ring of muscle, stretching inside Sam, stretching him open. Crooking his fingers just so, Dean hit Sam's sweet spot, sending jolts of electricity flying through him.

Swiping his tongue over Sam's ear a few times, Dean chuckled low when Sam shivered. His teeth scraped Sam's jaw and his tongue moved slow strokes over the skin of Sam's neck making him shudder.

Tightening down the slightest bit more on the tie around Sam's neck, he pulled his fingers from Sam and dragged his nails over the too sensitive skin of Sam's ass before he reached for his belt. It took Dean a few seconds to get himself undone and his pants down one handed, all the while he peppered Sam's neck with nips, sucking on the tender skin. "Don't forget the door is right over there, don't want anyone hearing us." Dean's voice was low and predatory.

Heat rose everywhere along Sam's skin. His ass ached and stung, his nerves screaming for release as he felt every movement of Dean against him. His head spun and he struggled harder to draw in each breath.

Pushing inside Sam, Dean snapped his hips forward, shoving Sam harder into the brick wall. Pulling nearly out and slamming back in, Dean bit a line across Sam's shoulders, murmuring _little brother_ with each snap of his hips. Losing his rhythm, Dean grunted and thrust in hard and deep, filling Sam with warmth.

All of a sudden, Dean let go of the tie and wrapped both hands around Sam, one sliding down to his cock. Warm, strong fingers curled around his length. Sam jumped from the intense feeling of skin against skin. Oxygen rushed in to fill his lungs making him light-headed. The world spun and every nerve ending jolted, every sensation honed down and centered on his groin like molten lava.

Pulling out of Sam, Dean took his foot off the trousers around Sam's feet and spun him around so his back was against the wall. Fingers once again on Sam's clean shaved cock, Dean pulled up, twisting and turning his hand. He rubbed his thumb around the rim of Sam's cock then pulled it down along the heavy vein splitting the underside.

Pinning Sam to the wall, Dean pressed his lips to Sam's, tongue inside and sucking Sam's tongue into his own mouth before Sam even registered what was happening. Hands dropping to Dean's shoulder, fingers pressing in hard, griping with everything he had, Sam moaned into Dean's mouth, hips grinding against his brother.

Whining, keening from his throat was the only answer he could provide to Dean's question of, "You want it, Sammy?"

His entire body clenched and shuddered. The threads of pure pleasure started somewhere in his spine and radiated out to spread over his entire body when Dean whispered permission in his ear to _cum and cum now, bro_. Even though pressure from the tie was gone, Sam was still gasping for air, pulling huge amounts of air into his starved lungs in time with the pumping of his cock.

Hot liquid burbled out of him, ran down the smooth skin of his cock, over Dean's hand and drizzled along his thigh. Sam had to bend his head and press his mouth to Dean's neck to keep from screaming.

Eventually the feeling of the cold wall at his back brought him back to reality and made him shiver. Dean's arms wrapped around his shoulders, one hand stroking lightly through his hair, the other rubbing up and down his spine. Sam relaxed against his brother's muscular chest; his fingers traipsing up and down Dean's back, delighted how smooth muscle and warm skin felt under his touch.

"Ready to go back to the motel?" Dean's voice was deep and gravely, hardly above a whisper in his ear.

Sam reached down and pulled up his pants, shivering again when the material glided over his cock. "Yeah," his voice was rough, throat raw. He nuzzled against Dean's neck for a minute before Dean used one hand at the back of his neck to nudge him out of the alley.

Silently they stole across the parking lot to their car where Dean pinned him against the passenger side, licked into his mouth and ground against Sam's hips. Digging in his pocket, Dean pulled out his phone then pushed Sam into the car. Sam turned in his seat and watched as Dean stopped near the back fender. He grinned when his own phone chimed.

Taking it out and putting it to his ear, Sam snickered and reached over to unlock Dean's door for him even as his brother's deep voice rumbled through the phone, "Unzip, use one finger and touch nothing but the head of your cock…" Dean slid into the seat beside Sam and smirked, "I'll let you know the rest when I think of it."

Warmth coiled in Sam's belly, excitement uncurled in his chest. "You still got a mattress to ruin." Sam reminded him, sliding down in his seat and letting his legs drop open, humming softly as Dean guided the car out of the lot and down the street.

**End**


End file.
